Amber Sharpe
}} Amber Sharpe is the daughter of Gabby and Phil Sharpe, the sister of Taylor Sharpe, the half-sister of Arlo and Tré Davenport and the mother of Bella Sharpe. Biography Arrival Amber received a call from Tony Hutchinson telling her that her mother, Gabby, had been in a car accident. Amber felt uncomfortable around Tony and believed he was the one who ran her mother down, before he told her he had only witnessed the accident. Amber and her brother, Taylor, were confused when they returned home with Tony to find their belongings were missing, not realising that Gabby had planned to take her children and run away whilst Phil was away in Dubai. Amber reluctantly left her house in Wales by order of her mother. They arrived in Hollyoaks to stay with Tony, much to Amber's disgust. In an attempt to return to her home, Amber gave Phil the address of Tony's house, resulting in Tony being confronted by Phil. Amber pleaded to stay with Phil, but Phil refused. Amber joined Hollyoaks High School, and befriended Sinead O'Connor. After they caught Tony and Gabby kissing, Amber called Phil and told him that Gabby and Tony were having an affair, with Sinead backing her up. Phil then punched Tony, but Gabby told him that they were not having an affair. After the argument, Amber told Sinead that she wouldn't give up until her parents were back together. Fire and pregnancy Taylor told Amber that Phil had another family, but she refused to believe him. Due to her family problems, Amber turned to Finn O'Connor for support. They had sex and Amber told Finn not to tell anyone. Later, Amber discovered she was pregnant and told a shocked Finn. They talked as a fire was started in Il Gnosh, spreading to the upstairs flat. Amber tried to leave her bedroom but was trapped by the fire. She escaped onto the rooftop with Finn and slipped as she tried to get to safety, but Tony rescued her in time. Amber begged Finn not to tell anyone about her pregnancy, which he agreed. When Gabby talked to Frankie Osborne, she told her that Amber stole a pregnancy test from Drive 'n' Buy. Gabby confronted Amber and Amber was forced to tell Gabby the truth. Departure When Amber moved into the O'Connors' house following the fire, Diane O'Connor discovered that Amber was pregnant and had decided to have an abortion. Diane comforted Amber and told her that she did not have to have an abortion. The next day, Amber told Gabby that she was going to keep the baby. Hollyoaks High School headmaster Rob O'Connor found out that Amber was pregnant and asked her to see a professional councillor, which she agreed. Diane then asked Amber if she could bring the baby up as her own, as she was unlikely to conceive herself. It was agreed that Diane will bring up the baby as her own, however Amber grew close to Rob. Amber kissed Rob, however he pushed her away. The kiss was seen by Eva Strong who got the wrong idea. Eventually, Sinead and Diane found out about the kiss and suspected Rob was the father of Amber's baby. Amber admitted the father was Diane's step-son, Finn. Due to all these events, Diane decided that she could not adopt Amber's baby. Amber left the village with her mum and brother. In July 2011, Finn received a text from Amber, showing a picture of their newborn daughter, Bella Sharpe. In 2013, Finn tried to track Amber and Bella down, only to discover that they had moved. Return & departure In August 2014, Amber returned to Hollyoaks with Bella, so that Bella could meet her father. However, it was revealed that she was trying to con Finn out of his money to buy a house with her partner, Dale. Diane discovered this, and paid the money so that Amber could leave Finn's life for good. She left Hollyoaks with Bella after getting the money she wanted, leaving Finn devastated. See also *List of appearances *Sharpe family Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:2010 debuts Category:2010 departures Category:2014 returns Category:2014 departures Category:Sharpe family Category:1997 births Category:Students Category:Past characters